masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Prayermaster
Prayermaster is one of the 14 Hero Abilities available in Master of Magic. The Prayermaster ability has two levels: "Basic" and "Super". A Hero possessing Basic Prayermaster receives a bonus during battle, for each he/she has (including the first level). A Hero possessing Super Prayermaster gains per level instead, rounded down. The same bonus is applied to all friendly units accompanying this Hero into combat, making this a powerful group ability to protect an entire army from enemy Curses and some forms of Special Attacks. Note that the bonus from Prayermaster applies only during combat, and does not affect any unit's score on the overland map. Also, Prayermaster is non-cumulative, meaning that if two or more units with this ability are in the same army on the same battlefield, the game applies only the strongest Prayermaster bonus it can find. 3 Champions possess Prayermaster by default - one of whom (Elana) possesses Super Prayermaster. Torin may occasionally upgrade to Super Prayermaster thanks to Random Abilities. 12 other Heroes may select Prayermaster or even Super Prayermaster as one of their Random Abilities. Description In the world of Master of Magic, divine intervention is a de-facto reality. Pious Heroes who devote their life to the worship of the god of or possess an affinity to it can literally protect their friends simply by leading them in a mass prayer. Both the Hero him/herself and those rallied to his/her cause will feel an elation that allows them to resist evil magic more easily. Whether this is in fact divine intervention or simply an effect of hardy morale is debatable, but the results can be quite significant - rendering some or all of these units may become completely immune to ill effects of various types. Effect The purpose of the Prayermaster ability is to increase the score of a Hero and any units accompanying him/her into battle by a certain amount. The bonuses applied by Prayermaster depend on the Hero's level, as well as on which version of this ability the Hero possesses. "Super" Prayermaster provides a 50% greater benefit than the "Basic" version. The bonus is only applied during combat. On the overland map, neither the Hero nor any units stacked with him/her will feel any improvement to their score from this ability. Nonetheless, the effect during battle can be extremely significant. The bonus is applied to all friendly units, regardless of type. Remember that the Prayermaster Hero also enjoys these benefits, on top of whatever bonuses he/she gains simply from Experience like all Heroes do. The Prayermaster bonus is non-cumulative. This means that if two or more Heroes possessing Prayermaster are on the same battlefield (and in the same army), only one of the bonuses is selected and applied to all units. The game will automatically select the strongest Prayermaster bonus it can find on any living Hero for this purpose. The Resistance to All Unit Ability is also treated the same way in this respect, and is thus usually cancelled out by having a Prayermaster in the same army. However, most other bonuses do stack with either of these abilities. Basic Prayermaster A Hero with "Basic" Prayermaster receives exactly for each he or she has. This includes the first Experience level, so the Hero will always have at least by default. The same exact bonus is applied to all units accompanying the Hero into combat. By the time the Hero reaches ("Demi-God"), he/she receives and bestows a total of from this ability. Super Prayermaster A Hero with "Super" Prayermaster receives for each he or she has. This includes the first Experience level, so the Hero will always have at least by default. Note that after calculating the total bonus, any remaining 0.5 fraction is rounded down and ignored. The same exact bonus is applied to all units accompanying the Hero into combat. By the time the Hero reaches ("Demi-God"), he/she receives a total of from this ability, which is rounded down to . Improvement Table The table below shows exactly how much benefit the Prayermaster ability gives at each Experience Level. Note that bonuses from Super Prayermaster have been rounded down as they would be in-game: Heroes with Default Prayermaster There are exactly 3 Heroes in the game that possess Prayermaster in each and every game you play. They are: Elana the Priestess Roland the Paladin Torin the Chosen All three are Champions. Note that Elana possesses Super Prayermaster by default, making her very useful for protecting friendly units from Curses and other ill effects. Also note that Roland will never be able to acquire Super Prayermaster through Random Abilities (see below), though Torin may occasionally do so. Prayermaster as a Random Ability Some Heroes may occasionally acquire Prayermaster as one of their Random Abilities. Some, including Torin (who possesses Prayermaster by default, see above), may even acquire Super Prayermaster this way. The Prayermaster ability belongs to both the "Any" and "Mage" categories. Any Hero with at least one pick from either category may occasionally choose Prayermaster. There are 13 Heroes in the game with access to these categories, and thus can gain either Prayermaster or Super Prayermaster as a result: Remember that Random Abilities are determined at the start of the campaign, and will not change during the game. However, a Hero may select different Random Abilities for the next campaign. For a Hero to gain Super Prayermaster, he/she must spend 2 picks if he/she does not already possess Prayermaster by default, but only 1 pick if he/she does already possess the "Basic" ability by default. That is why some Heroes do not have access to the "Super" version - they only get 1 pick! Category:Abilities Category:Hero Abilities